Stopping The Demonic number cards and Demons
by Finalcool720
Summary: In this tale Blue flames destroy all of heartland and Vetrix and Yuma are the only survivors with the help of no 96.What will happen after meeting Rin and Yukio plus other exorcists and their opponents are demonic versions of the number cards plus demons also what fate awaits Astral please note a one shot for now.


I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Or Blue Exorcist and this is just for fun and a one shot for fun.

Chapter 1

The city of Heartland was covered in Blue flames.Vetrix and Yuma looked at the city as it burned."Astral what happened to cause this"Yuma said."The blue flames it started with that boy who was an Exorcist"Vetrix said."I know someone possessed Astral and caused this"Yuma said as Vetrix hugged him."I know it was not number 96 since for some reason he saved us"Vetrix said.Yuma nodded as he dried his tears."I guess we should consider us family hun"He said.

Vetrix nodded Knowing the number cards were destroyed in the blue flames.Yuma turned and looked at the one with similar flames "Tell us the truth what happened to Astral"he said.The boy looked at the stare that seemed like ice coming from Yuma."It was My dad in a way"."I cannot say anymore".He said.Vetrix looked at the boy "What about your name"He asked."That's fine I am Rin Okumura"He said."I am Vetrix and that's Yuma"He said.Yuma nodded tossing his deck of cards to the ground.

Vetrix picked up the duel monster cards and placed them in his pocket."Come with us it might give you a chance to get revenge and help people Vetrix and Yuma"The teacher said.Vetrix looked to Yuma who nodded "We accept you are"He asked."Oh I am Rin's older brother Yukio Okumura"He said.Yuma shook hands with Yukio "So were are we going"He asked."True Cross Academy"Yukio said.Yukio nodded for everyone to gather round "We are heading back now"."Make sure to protect Vetrix and Yuma"he said.Rin and the rest nodded as Yuma whispered something to Vetrix."You want a crest like I gave to my children"Vetrix said thinking about it."We are now family"Yuma said.

Ventrix laughed "Fine son"He said.Vetrix gave Yuma a crest that became a key on his hand."We have trouble ahead"Number 96 said.Ventrix noticed the demons and Astral up ahead.Yuma noticed the gold key around Astral's neck.Vetrix watched as Yuma rushed ahead.Vetrix noticed Astral summoned the number cards but they looked like demons."Stop Yuma"Vetrix screamed.Astral laughed as the flames surrounded Yuma."A duel Yuma"Astral said demonicly.

Yuma then saw the demon version of Utopia slash his face.Ventrix noticed the blood and ran over as Rin used his blue flames to push the demon numbers back.Vetrix looked at Yuma's face and placed his mask on him to help protect the wound.Rin noticed Vetrix's face and had a few questions.Yuma noticed it was holy water that put out the blue flames from Astral.Yukio helped him up "Sorry about that everyone"Yuma said."I understand but your friend is no longer"."Astral"Yuma interrupted Yukio.

Yukio nodded as Rin slashed with his sword the Kurikara sword at the demon numbers.Yukio fired his pistol at the demonic number 39 and tossed a holy water grande and it fled.Astral laughed at watching the exorcist fight."Who are you taking control of Astral"Yuma said demanding an answer."Satan"Astral said as he fled with the demon numbers.Vetrix was shocked at that revelation.He noticed in Yuma's eyes something clicked that made sense of what happened to Astral.

Vetrix noticed a girl in the group hugged Yuma.Vetrix walked over "Yuma what happened this morning before the flames and destruction of Heartland"He asked.Yuma took of Vetrix's mask and placed it back on him " I do not know all I remember was the key glowed strangely and became covered in blue flames"."I then passed out and remember No. 96 saving us after you found me Dad"Yuma said.Vetrix nodded as he heard the sounds of a helicopter.

Yukio checked Yuma's wound and applied some first aid."Now we can talk more at True Cross Academy"He said.Vetrix and Yuma boarded the chopper after the exorcist and were off to there new home.Vetrix looked out the window of the chopper and remembered the numbers got covered in the blue flames as well except number 96.Yuma saw the school come into view "What's next"He thought staring at his new dad.

After getting off the chopper Vetrix and Yuma were given a room.Yuma laid down on the bed."I keep thinking about the numbers cards getting destroyed in blue flames"Vetrix said."I see I keep thinking about the key and then passing out"Yuma said.Vetrix nodded "We might as well get some rest son"he said."Yeah"Yuma said noticing tears in Vetrix's eyes.Yuma got up and hugged Vetrix "Sorry about"."Thanks Son"He said interrupting Yumi.Yuma and Vetrix then went to bed.

end of chapter 1 I hoped you liked it and please review.


End file.
